The prior art teaches a variety of apparatus for dispensing labels, one label at a time, from one or more "rolls" of self-adhesive labels, i.e., spiral-wound linings upon which individual, precut labels are removably secured. Frequently, such label dispensers include a frame with which to support each individual roll. The dispensers often include a plurality of elongate guide elements mounted to the frame at their respective ends. The guide elements cooperate to define, along their lengths, a serpentine path through which each roll's label-bearing lining may be individually drawn. Individual labels on a given roll are sequentially separated from the lining as the lining is drawn through the guide elements.
Unfortunately, as the number of linings (rolls) in the dispenser increases, with a further correlative increase in the spacing between the frame mounts for the guide elements, the likelihood of relative lateral deflection of one or more of the guide elements similarly increases. The lateral deflection of the guide elements is known to substantially increase the relative tension which must be applied to a given roll's lining in order to draw it through the serpentine path defined by the guide elements. The lateral deflection of the guide elements may further affect the angle at which labels separate from the lining, often resulting in the attachment of serially-separated labels to one another in a fashion commonly known as "shingling."
In accordance with another known dispenser, the dispenser includes a spindle or rod for supporting a roll of labels relative to the dispenser's frame. Often, such rolls are provided with an annular core of nominal diameter within which to receive the spindle, whereby the rolls is better able to rotate on the spindle. Where labels from several rolls are to be available for dispensing, such known dispensers often use a single spindle with which to support each of the several rolls. Unfortunately, the use of a common spindle with which to support multiple rolls requires removing and/or disturbing each and every roll in order to change any given roll. Moreover, under such prior art designs, each roll must necessarily have an inner diameter at least as great as the nominal outer diameter of the common spindle.
Under yet another approach of prior art dispensers, each of the several rolls of labels to be dispensed is placed in its own "compartment" defined within the dispenser frame. Often, these compartments are of fixed dimension. As a result, when the width of any given roll is substantively less than that of its compartment, the roll may twist, causing shoddy dispensation. Of course, the width of any given roll can be no greater than the width of its respective compartment and, hence, dispensation of still wider labels using such dispensers is not possible. A further problem associated with such compartments is that the compartment walls often present "catch points" causing the labels to prematurely release from the liner, resulting in a jam.